Curious Behavior
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Starscream has been acting strange lately, and it is unsettling to the Decepticon leader. So, Megatron confronts his second and is surprised by what he learns. But is he pleased with it?


"Master, you just relax. Leave everything to me."

Megatron raised an eyebrow at his second in command, whose behavior had become perplexing lately. He was almost certain Starscream was malfunctioning. The Seeker hadn't tried to claim control of the Decepticons for a good few weeks. Very unlike the Starscream that Megatron had grown used to.

So, the logical conclusion? Starscream was up to something.

Something that apparently has yet to come to fruition. But what? Trying to figure that out was far more frustrating than deciphering Starscream's abnormally loyal attitude.

"Starscream," Megatron growled softly as his optics rested on the slim Decepticon that had so long been at his side. Many Decepticons had come and go. Many died, some changed sides. Aside from Soundwave, Starscream had been the only constant in Megatron's existence. And if he was malfuctioning, Megatron wanted to know so that he could fix it. It was odd, Starsream being loyal without ulterior motives. Maybe Starscream had taken the comment that he was now predictable to Spark and was trying to mess with his leader. "Are you well?" The question wasn't asked out of concern so much as curiosity.

The smaller Decepticon looked up at his master, blinking in confusion as he placed a finger to his face plate, his feet apart, his weight rested on his left foot. Starscream's optics glowed with a remnant of dark energon. "What do you mean, Lord Megatron? I'm fine."

It was the truth. He was functioning perfectly well. He was simply tired. Starscream just wasn't in the mood to attempt to overthrow Megatron. So he had decided to try a new tactic. Which clearly caused suspicion. "..." The Seeker turned from Megatron again, examining his fingers the way a femmebot would do out of boredom. "Why, Master? Worried about your little Seeker~?" He purred tauntingly, his back remaining to his leader.

There was the Starscream he knew. Megatron would normally inflict 'discipline' on his second in command for such a comment, but he had to admit; he was relieved that Starscream still had that sarcastic tongue. It showed he truly /was/ fine. Just up to something.

Again, the Decepticon leader felt immense frustration trying to figure out what Starscream was up to. And Soundwave hadn't reported anything other than the abnormal attitude the scientist was currently displaying. "What are you up to?" Perhaps being straightforward would catch his Seeker off guard and cause him to slip up, to reveal what he was planning.

Unfortunately, the result Megatron had hoped for wasn't the one he had received. "Nothing, master. Just tired of the same old dance routine the two of us so often find ourselves in. So, I'm taking a break from trying anything I normally would. I'm curious if complete and utter loyalty to you would be more beneficial than to constantly be at odds with your judgement and trying to steal command away from you, Megatron."

Megatron was surprised by such honesty. Honesty, of all things, from Starscream, of all beings. His SIC even admitted to his attempts at treachery as if it were nothing. Could it be true? Was Starscream, the greatest lying traitor in the known universe, being truthful and loyal? It went against the Seeker's very nature to change so drastically so quickly. The Decepticon leader growled softly, stepping towards his second. "Starscream. This behavior of yours is ridiculous. Cease it at once."

Starscream placed an elegant hand to his chest as if he had been struck. "Are you saying I shouldn't be loyal to my lord and master?" The sarcastic tone remained, it's presence in Starscream's voice having a calming effect on Megatron. It gave Megatron the peace of mind that Starscream was still himself, despite attempting an alternate personality.

"It is not that, Starscream." He wasn't sure what to say. Megatron had many things he could say to Starscream, and even more that he could do. How could he tell Starscream that this odd attitude unsettled him? Although, it might revert his second to his conspiring nature. Worth a shot. "It bothers me. I dislike it. The loyal nature is not you, and thus makes you far different from the Seeker I call my second. I don't like your change. So, stop it."

Starscream allowed a smirk to appear. So, Megatron thought, that /was/ what Starscream wanted to hear. Or so he thought. "Are you saying you prefer my old nature?"

Megatron could not stop himself from nodding. "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss it. I do like loyalty. But loyalty from you? I think I'd miss you trying to snuff my Spark too much, so keep your personality the way it is. Partial loyalty, as it always has been."

There was another reason Megatron refused to allow the change Starscream was attempting. It would ruin the bond their Sparks had created. Megatron's evil, immpure Spark craved Starscream's energetic and conniving Spark. If the Seeker had become loyal, his Spark's feel would have changed and Megatron wasn't to keen on his life source rebelling against him for allowing the beautiful Starscream to change. As such, Megatron would not have it.

The smaller mech chuckled. "I thought you had desired a change. You said it yourself, I am tiresome and predictable."

"Ah, but that is your charm. As tiresome and predictable as you may be, Starscream, you keep me guessing on how you intend to go about your plans to be rid of me. There are few things I will tell you in honesty and truly mean, my Seeker. There are few weaknesses only you know of. And it because of that that I tell you this: I never want you to change, no matter what I say. You are not the Starscream I've grown accustomed to, nor the one I chose as my bondmate, if you change."

The Seeker had given Megatron an incredulous look the whole time he spoke and now approached his leader, his wings pulling in as he rested his helm against his master's chest. "Then, I will begin smarting off bright and early tomorrow." He chuckled, his thin arms snaking around Megatron's shoulders. That was what he wanted to hear.

Megatron returned the embrace, relaxing now that he knew Starscream had been perfectly fine and would return to his old nature. "Good to know." He allowed himself to smile once he knew Starscream couldn't see it. If there was one thing he could trust Starscream about, it was their desire for one another. The fearsome Decepticon leader would even go so far as to call it love. Despite the animosity and murderous intent the two had between one another, the love they shared was far more powerful.

It had never been a weakness. And if anyone challenged him about it, Megatron would crush them. Starscream was his bondmate, pure and simple. And so long as the Seeker didn't change, it would always be that way. 


End file.
